Pleased To Meet You
by Kiwi-kisses-are-sour
Summary: We all know about The Joker but what about the people he affects? Bad summary as I'm yet to think what I want this to be. No Pairings. OC.


**Authors Note**

**Hey guys. This is my first story so please review and comment on it, any criticism is welcome but flames will be deleted. I don't really write stories a lot, preferring as I do to write scripts or random dialogues so this is kind of new to me.**

**P.S. the character in this story is not a Mary-Sue character but simply an observer to try and show the effect the Joker has on the citizens of Gotham. Any recommendations you have for the story will be considered (as I find myself in need of all the help I can get) and I will be grateful to read any comments.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this do you think I'd post it on ? Huh?... Well? Do you? No, thought not.**

**Characters/Pairings: Joker and OC. No pairings.**

**Enjoy. XD**

* * *

_Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results. - Albert Einstein_

I look up at the ceiling. It's dark through my sunglasses but I daren't take them off; the people I'm here to meet would jump me at the sign of any weakness so I feel it's better to keep my cold, calm exterior. Turning from my thoughts; I admire the cherubs in the corner of the great painted ceiling. With such infinite detail in the faces I wonder how difficult it must have been for the artist to paint something as large and awkward as a ceiling. I can't help but chuckle at the image of an irate man, covered in paint, crying out in annoyance as he drops his paintbrush.

'What's so funny?' A voice whispers in my ear, causing me to jump a little. Turning around to my new companion I see by the amused expression on his face that he has noticed my reaction. 'Come on, you of all people ought to know I like a laugh as much as the next person.' A wide grin spreads across his face as he leans closer to me; possibly hoping to provoke another reaction. I almost shiver at the sinister tone that has appeared in his voice but, knowing that's just what he wants, I simply look away from his face to the suitcase he holds in his hand.

'Have you got the drug?' I ask, my voice echoing through the derelict building (a sad thing as a building like this deserves to be treasured not abandoned). Looking back up at his face I notice the smile slip away as he glares into my eyes (or what he thinks is my eyes, considering I am yet to remove my sunglasses).

'Isn't it a bit dark in here for shades, _Partner_?' I cringe slightly inside at the patronizing way in which Dane says the word 'partner'. Of course, he must hate it that at 23 I'm above him in the company. Typical of all the criminals in this city, he concentrates mainly on power, a thing that one struggles to hold on to when a person at least 15 years your junior out-does you in business. It just adds insult to injury when that person is a _woman _(ouch!).

Taking advantage of my daze; my 'partner' leans forward towards the glasses he seems to take such great offence to. 'Well I guess since it's so dark in here I'll help you take them off." He hisses at me. Anger bubbles up inside of me from the obvious disregard of my authority _—_ well _that_ attitude could be easily solved (_No, stop that. You are not one of those lowlifes and you will not sink to their level._) Reaching for my gun (purely as a threat) I begin to straighten up and I watch as he visibly pales. (Ha, I've made you scared. Now who's the boss?) No sooner do I notice that his eyes are no longer on me than an arm reaches around my waist and a chilling voice rings out.

'Now now, children, is this any way to behave in a work environment like this?' A quick glance at Dane shows his slight annoyance at being called a child and I can't help but give the man behind me some credit, but for now I suppose I must concentrate on the arm wrapped around me. Cautiously I shift slightly out of the man's grasp and twist to look at him, being careful not to seem too eager to escape him (despite the fact that I only recently came to this city even I know that this one is a wild torpedo when angered). Grinning manically, The _Joker _(I've never found him all that funny) gave me the once over before allowing me some room to step away.

As I smooth out my hair the Joker and Dane start to talk merchandise. Looking around, I quickly note in my head that The Joker has not brought anyone with him, cocky yet assuring as it suggests he does not wish to make this into a fight. When the two men _finally_ turn the conversation to the drugs I decide that it is my turn to step in. Holding out my hand for Dane to hand me the suitcase, I raise my eyebrow as he glares at me in rebelliousness. After a short stare-off (which I am totally Ace at, considering the eye and all...) he finally sighs and hands me the case. Turning to The Joker ('please, a beauty like you can call me Mr J') I glance a look at the amusement on his face. Cursing whoever assigned _Dane _as my partner, I unclasp the case and allow the Joker to take out the small sample tucked inside. Now that he's all business he quickly starts checking the purity of the sample ('Whew that's strong stuff')

'Okay, okay. Here's the deal.' He says, "I'll give you, uh, five grand for the drugs and two for the show. How's that sound?" The humour in his voice is evident as he mentions our obvious dislike for each other and I can't help but feel enraged, how dare he talk about me as if I'm nothing. Swallowing my anger I turn to look at the Joker once more (Damn, these shades are annoying, I can barely see in this light)

I open my mouth to discuss his price when I am interrupted by Dane.

"Seven thousand dollars?! Now you look here, this case alone is worth that, never mind the whole order!" I cringe at Danes reaction and I find myself looking to our crazed companion as if waiting for him to decide Danes fate. Slowly the Joker licks his lips and turns to look at Dane, pausing once to glance in my direction.

"Now is that any way to talk to a, uh, customer?" He asks, pausing after every other word. Dane, realizing who he was yelling at, quickly changes tact and starts to mumble out an almost incomprehensible apology. Before he can even stutter more than a few words, our _customer_ pulls out a gun. Everything seems to go in slow motion as the bullet tears through the air and into Dane.

Looking at me the Joker gives another one of his trademark grins before he looks at my shocked expression. Frowning slightly, he leans down and says quietly "Hey, I just did you a favour." He stops and chuckles slightly, "Heh, at least now you don't have to share the cash. Hmm, I tell you what, I'll raise the price to $20,000, just for the heck of it!" He grins as he backs away, waiting for my answer.

"Uhm, I, uh, yeah. That sounds... reasonable" I stutter in a small voice, still looking at the spot where Dane had been only moments before. As I continue to stare, The Joker reaches into a bag that I hadn't noticed previously and begins fumbling around. Suspiciously, I turn my attention to his hands, watching for any sign of a second gun (or the original, either would do). He seems to notice my gaze as he glances up and holds out his hand in a gesture of innocence. Figuring that if he wanted me dead, I'd have gone with Dane I relax slightly but I still do not look away. Eventually, after many minutes of searching, and what sounded like... wrapping, the man in front of me finally pulls out a small purple box with a green ribbon tied around it. I timidly take the box (of course I'm still not fully recovered so give me a break) and look up at the giver.

"Goodness, no need to look so suspicious, it's just the money. Do you, uh, like the box?" He asks, sounding slightly like a child looking for approval. Looking down once more, I slowly pull off the ribbon and peek under the lid. It is, as he says, a few small bundles of money, seeming to be made up of many different notes. Whilst I am looking over the money, I don't notice that the Joker has moved closer to me once more. Before I have the time to react the world explodes into brighter colours and marvellous detail as my thick sunglasses are removed.

"It's a bit, uh, dark in here for sunglasses don't you think?" the Joker says conversationally, as he twirls my glasses around his fingers. I look up at him, attempting to show my rage at his action as I notice his gaze shift to my right eye. Slowly, he lifts his hand to trail his fingers across the scar where my eye used to be, by his heavy touch I can tell that he does not care how much pain the relatively new wound causes me. Chuckling once more he turns slowly to walk out of the building, pausing once to raise one hand in a muted version of a wave and to call out, "Well, be _seeing_ ya." He laughs manically at his joke as if it was the funniest thing in the world and disappears into the darkness, leaving me to stare at the grand doors of the derelict building.

And damn-it he _took_ my sunglasses. That yellow good for nothing...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Comment and/or rate.**

**I'll try to write more... Unless you don't want me to.**


End file.
